Dragon Ball Z power levels
Apparently these multipliers don't matter. Just look at at Goku do Super Saiyan in the Android saga, apparently getting 10 times stronger, and Future Trunks along with Goku when he arrives on earth. They both don't have a full 50 times multiplier like they should. There might be more, but I didn't wanna look anymore seeing how disappointed I was all the youtube links, are linked to a youtube video about cerebral operation, please someone delete this and fix * Oozaru = 10x base * Kaioken = 1.5x base * Kaioken x2 = 2x base * Kaioken x3 = 3x base * Kaioken x4 = 4x base * Kaioken x5 = 5x base * Kaioken x10 = 10x base * Kaioken x20 = 20x base * Super Saiyan = 50x base * Ascended Super Saiyan = 65x base''' * '''Ultra Super Saiyan = 95x base * Mastered Super Saiyan = 75x base * Super Saiyan 2 = 100x base * Super Saiyan 3 = 400x base * Ultimate (Gohan's Mystic Kaïoshin power) - 10,000x base * Fusion Dance = (Fusee1 + Fusee2)x 300 * 'Fusion Potaras = (Fusee1 + Fusee2)x 300 ' Power Level Required to Destroy Objects Remember when Master Roshi destroyed the Moon in Dragonball with just a power level of 139? Well,here's the thing though He used a Kamehameha wave to do that. And we already know that Ki blasts have a higher power level than the characters utilizing them (as seen when Raditz used his scouter to measure Goku and Piccolo's power individual levels; 408 and 416 vs when they charged up their Ki blasts; 1,330 and 1,356). Therefor It was Master Roshi's Kamehameha's power that was strong enough to destroy the Moon in the 21nd World Martial Arts Tournament, not his own power of 139. So if we use the Individual Character/ Ki Blast ratio of 1330 / 408 = 3.25980 to measure Roshi's Kamehameha's power, we get 139 * 3.25980 = about 453. So the following list is based solely on this conclusion: * Moon : 453 * Earth (50x Moon) : 22,650 * Our Sun (320,000x Earth) : 7,248,000,000 * Star (2-10x our Sun) : 72,480,000,000 * Galaxy (100 Million x a Star) : 7,248,000,000,000,000,000 (Quintillion) * Universe (100 Billion x Galaxy) : 724,800,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 (Octillion) Saiyan Saga * Piccolo : 1200 * Piccolo (Special Beam Cannon) : 2,750 * Gohan : 800 * Master Roshi: 3,872 * Master Roshi (Kamehameha): 16,887 * Krillin: 220 * Tien: 280 * Goku (Extremely Suppresed) : 508 * Goku (Extremely Supressed Kamehameha) : 1,609 * Yamcha: 250 * Saibamen: 1,267 * Saibamen Explosion: 3,920 * Raditz : 1,209 * Gohan (Enraged) 1,307 * Nappa (50%) : 4500 * Tien vs Nappa : 1,250 * Gohan (Rage boost): 4,700 * Goku (suppressed): 5,000 * Goku (full power) 8,000 * Goku (Kaio-Ken) : 12,000 * Nappa (Full Power) : 6,000 * Vegeta (suppressed) : 16,050 * Vegeta (Full Power) : 18,000 * Vegeta (Galick Gun) : 28,000 * Goku ( Kaio-Ken x2 ) : 16000 * Goku ( Kaio-Ken x3) : 24000 * Goku (Kaio-Ken x4 ) : 32000 * Yajirobe (100%) : 150 Namek Saga * Gohan: 1,800 * Krillin: 1,550 * Dodoria: 22,800 * Zarbon: 22,700 * Namekian Warriors: 3,000 * Dende: 85 * Cui: 18,000 * Vegeta (Zenkai): 22,000 * Goku (Zenkai): 32,000 * Krillin (potential unlocked): 11.000 * Zarbon (transformed): 25,000 * Appule: 8 * Vegeta (Zenkai): 28,000 * Gohan (potential unlocked): 12,000 * Nail : 45,017 Ginyu Force Saga * Vegeta (suppressed): 12,000 * Krillin (suppressed): 1.500 * Gohan (suppressed): 2,000 * Guldo: 43,000 * Krillin: 11.000 * Gohan: 12.000 * Vegeta: 30,000 * Vegeta's 'Final Flash': 35,000 * Recoome: 43,000 * Recoome's Eraser Gun: 49,950 * Gohan (angry): 21,000 * Goku (suppressed): 5,000 * Goku: 90,000 * Burter: 42,500 * Jeice: 42,500 * Jeice's Crusher Ball: 23,000 Captain Ginyu Saga * Goku (supressed): 62,000 * Ginyu (supressed): 87,000 * Goku: 90,000 * Goku (Kaio-ken x2): 180,000 * Ginyu (full power): 120,000 * Ginyu (in Goku's body): 23,500 * Gohan (Zenkai): 29,000 * Krillin (half sensu): 17,000 * Goku (in Ginyu's body): 23,500 * Goku (badly injured): 8000 * Nail: 42,000 * Frieza (calm): 220,000 Frieza Saga * Krillin: 150,000 * Vegeta (rested): 510,000 * Frieza: 530,000 * Tien: 75,000 * Chiaotzu: 25,000 * Yamcha: 70.000 * Piccolo (weighted): 85,000 * Piccolo: 93,600 * Piccolo (suppressed, after fusion with Nail): 1,200,000 * 2nd and a half form Frieza: 1,060,000 * Gohan (Zenkai): 800,000 * Piccolo (fighting Frieza): 1,200,000 * Piccolo (powered up ,weighted): 1,350,000 * 2nd form Frieza (full power): 1,500,000 * Piccolo (full power): 1,600,000 * Frieza (3rd form): 2,000,000 * Gohan (angry): 2,000,000 * Gohan's attack on Frieza: 2,600,000 * Frieza (final form 1%): 3,000,000 * Vegeta (Zenkai): 2,850,000 * Vegeta's Final Burst Cannon: 3,000,000 * Vegeta (weakened): 1,600,000 * Goku (Zenkai): 3,000,000 * Frieza (10% power, no hands): 30,000,000 * Frieza (50% power): 60,000,000 * Frieza (70% power): 84,000,000 * Goku (Kaio-ken x10): 30,000,000 * Goku (Kaio-ken x20): 60,000,000 * Piccolo (Gohan and Krillin's energy): 1,475,000 * Goku's Spirit Bomb: 70,000,000 * Goku: 3,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 150,000,000 * Frieza (100% power): 120,000,000 * Freiza (weakening): 80,000,000 * Frieza (cut in half, with Goku's energy): 5,000 * Frieza's attack: 1,500 * Goku enraged (SSJ): 200,000,000 Trunks Saga * Chiaotzu: 50,000 * Tien: 170,000 * Krillin: 300,000 * Yamcha: 320.000 * Gohan 4.000.000 * Vegeta: 5,700,000 * Piccolo: 6,000,000 * Mecha Frieza (50%): 60,750,000 * King Cold: 10.000.000 * Future Trunks (suppressed): 5 * Future Trunks: 6,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 300,000,000 * Mecha Frieza's Death Blaster: 152,000,000 * Mecha Frieza (100%): 150,000,000 * Mecha Frieza's Supernova: 225,000,000 * Goku: 9,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 450,000,000 * Future Android 18: 750,000,000 * Future Android 17: 1,000,000,000 Android Saga * Gohan: 5,000,000 * Goku: 30,000,000 * Piccolo (weighted): 5,000,000 * Krillin: 4,000,000 * Yamcha: 1,800.000 * Tien: 4,200,000 * Yajirobe: 6,000 * Android 20: 28,000,000 * Android 19: 35,000,000 * Android 20 (after absorbing Yamcha's energy): 42,500,000 * Goku (SSJ): 1,500,000,000 * Goku (SSJ, heart disease): 587,500,000 * Android 19 (Goku's Kamehameha absorbed): 182,500,000 * Goku (SSJ, heart disease): 81,000,000 * Vegeta: 40,000,000 * Android 19 (Goku's energy absorbed): 300,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ): 2,000,000,000 * Vegeta's Big Bang Attack: 2,500,000,000 * Vegeta (weakened): 1,600,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ, full power again): 2,000,000,000 * Android 20 (Vegeta's attack absorbed): 315,000,000 * Android 20 (Piccolo's energy absorbed): 350,000,000 * Piccolo: 31,270,000 * Piccolo (full power): 180,000,000 * Android 18: 8,500,000,000 * Android 17: 8,800,000,000 * Future Trunks: 18,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 900,000,000 Imperfect Cell Saga * Imperfect Cell: 8,600,000,000 * Piccolo (after merging with Kami, weighted): 8,750,000,000 * Goku: 45,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 2,250,000,000 * Piccolo (full power, fighting Android 17): 8,850,000,000 * Imperfect Cell (Maximum humans absorbed): 15,000,000,000 * Piccolo's Light Grenade: 20,000,000,000 * Android 16: 15,250,000,000 Perfect Cell Saga * Semi-Perfect Cell (suppressed): 20,000,000,000 * Android 16 (weakened): 5,000,000,000 * Tien's Neo Tri Beam: 1,000,000 * Chiaotzu: 50,000 * Vegeta (post-HTC): 640,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ): 32,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (post-HTC): 700,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 35,000,000,000 * Vegeta (ASSJ): 48,000,000,000 * Semi- Perfect Cell (full power): 40,000,000,000 * Trunks (adapting to SSJ): 54,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell (suppressed+++): 50,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell (suppressed++): 70,000,000,000 * Vegeta's Final Flash: 100,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 68,346,000,000 * Perfect Cell (suppressed+): 90,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (USSJ, Inexperienced Power Up): 85,794,000,000 * Power-weighted Cell: 180,000,000,000 Goku And Gohan in The Hyperbolic Time Chamber * Goku: 80,000,000 * Gohan: 160,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 4,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ): 8,000,000,000 * Goku: 800,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ): 80,000,000,000 * Gohan: 1,600,000,000 * Goku (SSJ): 40,000,000,000 * Goku (ASSJ): 60,000,000,000 * Goku (USSJ): 76,000,000,000 * Goku: 2,400,000,000 * Gohan: 4,800,000,000 Cell Games Saga * Goku (Post-HTC): 2,400,000,000 * Gohan (Post-HTC): 4,800,000,000 * Tien: 600,000 * Krillin: 500,000 * Yamcha: 450.000 * Piccolo: 6,000,000,000 * Future Trunks (2nd HTC): 829,160,000 * Vegeta (2nd HTC): 789,640,000 * Mr. Satan: 30 * Android 16: 5,937,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ, suppressed): 67,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell (suppressed): 100,500,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ, full power): 120,000,000,000 * Perfect cell (suppressed): 134,000,000,000 * Goku's Instant Kamehameha: 546,494,000,000 * Goku (weakened): 90,250,000,000 * Cell (weakened): 100,500,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ, weakened): 60,000,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ): 120,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell (suppressed): 150,000,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ, holding back power): 180,000,000,000 * Cell Jrs: 59,223,000,000 * Piccolo (full power): 29,611,500,000 * Vegeta (SSJ): 39,482,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 41,458,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ, full power ): 200,000,000,000 * Vegeta (ASSJ): 70,834,000,000 * Future Is the Past (ASSJ): 75,000,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ, angry): 240,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2): 480,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell (full power): 180,000,000,000 * Perfect Cell's Earth-Destroying Kamehameha: 450,000,000,000 * Gohan's Standing Kamehameha: 600,000,000,000 * Power-weighted Cell: 360,000,000,000 * Semi-Perfect Cell: 18,880,000,000 * Semi- Pefect Cell's Explosion: 200,000,000,000 * Super Perfect Cell: 360,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2, weakened): 340,000,000,000 * Super Perfect Cell's Solar Kamehameha: 720,000,000,000 * Gohan's Father-Son Kamehameha: 900,000,000,000 * Gohan: 480,000,000 * Future Android 17: ,1,000,000,000 * Future Android 18: 750,000,000 * Future Trunks (SSJ): 87,500,000,000 * Future Imperfect Tense: 7,000,000,000 Great Saiyaman Saga/World Tournament Saga * Goku: 3,000,000,000 * Pikkon (weighted): 2,450,000,000 * Grand Kai: 100,000,000 * Recoome: 6,500,000 * Burter: 6,500,000 * Jeice: 6,500,000 * Guldo: 2,000,000 * Frieza: 124,500,000 * King Cold: 580,000,000 * Super Perfect Cell (suppressed): 6,500,000,000 * Pikkon (Burning Shoot): 28,500,000,000 * Caterpy: 5,000,000 * Arqua: 35,000,000 * Frouge: 70,000,000 * Maraikoh: 90,000,000 * Torbie: 150,000,000 * Tapkar: 6,000,000 * Olibu: 300,000,000 * King Kai: 3,500 * Goku (fighting Pikkon): 400,000,000 * Pikkon (suppressed): 500,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ): 150,000,000,000 * Pikkon (full power): 300,000,000,000 * Goku (Super Kaio-Ken): 300,000,000,000 * Pikkon's Thunder Flash: 339,000,000,000 7 Years Later * Gohan: 1,500,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ): 75,000,000,000 * Videl: 35 * Vegeta: 9,600,000,000 * Vegeta (MSSJ): 480,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ2): 960,000,000,000 * Trunks: 10,200,000 * Trunks (SSJ): 510,000,000 * Goten (2%) : 10,000,000 * Goten (SSJ 1.9%): 500,000,000 * Krillin: 1,000,000 * Android 18: 8,000,000,000 * Piccolo: 180,000,000,000 * Videl (after learning to use energy): 42 * Mr. Satan: 48 * Goku: 9,600,000,000 * Supreme Kai: 240,000,000,000 * Kibito: 20,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2): 150,000,000,000 * Spopovich: 120 * Yamu: 140 Babidi Saga/Majin Buu Saga * Babidi: graham * Pui pui: 30,000 * Vegeta (fighting Pui pui): 9,600,000,000 * Yakon: 18,000,000,000 * Goku (fighting Yakkon): 36,000,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ): 480,000,000,000 * Gohan (fighting Dabura): 3,000,000,000 * Dabura (Suppressed): 2,500,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ): 150,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2): 300,000,000,000 * Dabura (full power): 300,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ2): 960,000,000,000 * Majin Vegeta (MSSJ): 480,000,000,000 * Majin Vegeta (SSJ2): 960,000,000,000 * Gohan's Electric Kamehameha: 400,000,000,000 * Majin Buu: 1,920,000,000,000 * Majin Vegeta's Final Explosion: 500,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ3): 3.840.000.000.000 Fusion Saga * Gotenks: 1,920,000,000 * Gotenks (SSJ): 96,000,000,000 * Good Buu: 720,000,000,000 * Evil Buu: 1,200,000,000,000 * Super Buu: 30,720,000,000,000 * Piccolo: 200,000,000,000 * Tien: 2,500,000 * Chiaotzu: 100,000,000,000 * Goten (post-HTC): 19,600,000 * Goten (MSSJ): 980,000,000 * Trunks (post-HTC): 20,000,000 * Trunks (MSSJ): 1,000,000,000 * Gotenks: 768,000,000,000 * Gotenks (MSSJ): 3,840,000,000,000 * Gotenks (SSJ2): 7,680,000,000,000 * Gotenks (SSJ3): 30,720,000,000,000 * Gohan (Zenkai): 6,000,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ): 300,000,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2): 600,000,000,000 * Gohan (Training with Z sword): 8,823,000,000 * Gohan (MSSJ): 441,150,000,000 * Gohan (SSJ2): 882,300,000,000 * Old Kai: 5,000 * Gohan (Full Potential Unlocked): 40,000,000,000 * Ultimate Gohan: 46,080,000,000,000 * Piccolo (full power): 240,000,000,000 * Super Buu (Gotenks and Piccolo absorbed): 61,144,000,000,000 * Tien's Neo Tri-Beam: 8,000,000 * Kibito Kai: 624,000,000,000 * Goku: 9,600,000,000 * Goku (SSJ3): 3,840,000,000,000 * Super Buu (Trunks, Goten and Piccolo absorbed): 61,344,000,000,000 * Super Buu (Gohan absorbed): 107,520,000,000,000 * Vegeta: 9,600,000,000 * Vegeta (MSSJ): 480,000,000,000 * Vegeta (SSJ2): 960,000,000,000 * Goku (MSSJ): 480,000,000,000 * Goku (SSJ2): 960,000,000,000 * Vegito: 5,760,000,000,000 * Vegito (MSSJ): 288,000,000,000,000 * Vegito (SSJ3) : 2,304,000,000,000,000 (Theoretically) * Kid Buu: 609,000,000,000,000 Category:Fanmade Power Levels Category:Dragon ball super